


Surprise Vacation

by rainbowemperor, Shiro_nana



Category: Arashi (Band), Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowemperor/pseuds/rainbowemperor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Put two fangirls together and a game of truth or dare and this is what you get, seriously.





	

Being a student in JE University was a very high privilege. The entrance tests were very hard, but the very diverse majors offered were all taught by the most qualified teachers. The university was great, the campus very big, and the fees were not expensive. Students had the best of conditions to learn, and apart from their specialization, they also had to complete their education and gain more general culture with a variety of elective courses. And that’s what brings us to our 20-students class of “Management 101”.  
  
They were 20 guys from different majors and different years, all united by that one elective course taught by the one and only Higashiyama Noriyuki, who was internationally recognized for his skills, and who also had a reputation for being a big sadist. He was indeed very strict with grading and gave a lot of projects, but he was a very interesting teacher, and was very close to his students. He had a particular weakness for his “Management 101” kids, and this is why he decided to organize a “field trip” at a ryokan that had recently opened not too far from Hakone.  
  
“You will be sleeping in a common room, and you will have to evaluate every criteria that we discussed in class. The budget of the trip is almost entirely covered by the university, so I want you to take it seriously. I know it’s the end of the year, and you all want to have fun, but I want good reports.” The teacher, who had been talking in a serious tone to this point, suddenly smiled mischievously and added: “Don’t forget to include the entertainment value… and the quality of the sake~”  
  
The whole class was very excited, and they kept discussing about the trip for a long time. They all got along really well, even though they were more or less divided into 3 group of friends, mostly by age. But Higashiyama-sensei always mixed them up for project, and this is why they were quite at ease, not having the big senpai-kohai barrier.  
  
“Don’t be sad Aiba-chan. Your pets will survive without you for 2 days. Your bro promised he would take care of them, didn’t he?”  
Ninomiya Kazunari, future game designer was comforting his childhood friend Aiba, who was in his last year of zoology. They were sitting at the back of the bus with other seniors.  
  
“But kiki-chan will get afraid at night! And yomi is still a kitten, she needs papa Masaki… and I want to hug shiro….and…”  
  
“They will be fine, Aiba-kun! Stop worrying too much about your zoo!”  
  
“Sho-chan is a meanie! He doesn’t understand my love for animals.”  
  
“Animals hate me anyway!”  
  
“Because you’re a heartless economist!”  
  
“What does me studying econ has to do with this.”  
  
“Sho-kun’s right. I’m in the same major and I have pets! It’s just him who’s not good with animals.”  
  
“Oi whose side are you on, Toma-kun?”  
  
The group of friends continued teasing Sho for a bit. The others were discussing or listening to music or playing some games. At the front row, Chinen Yuri, the smallest of the whole class, who was a dance major, was happily looking at his most admired senpai, Ohno Satoshi, the oldest of the 20. The artist was sleeping soundly, not bothered by any of the noises or by his fanboying kohai, who was also taking many pictures.  
They had arrived at the ryokan early in the afternoon, putting their bags in the common room and going on a tour of the place instantly, taking notes and asking questions, under the watchful eye of their teacher. After that, they could relax in the natural onsen that was very well decorated, having a good rest after the tough semester they all went through. The calm couldn’t stay for long though.  
  
“I’m going to talk to the staff, so they bring you your dinner to your room. I’m going to retire for the night. Have fun, boys!”  
  
As soon as the teacher disappeared, a very excited Tegoshi began splashing water on his classmates randomly. The splashing war that happened after drained them of their energy, so they were all glad for the generous feast that was awaiting them. But what really made the recover their dynamism in seconds were the sake bottles and the beer.  
  
“We should do something interesting! We have to make that night an unforgettable one!”  
  
“Don’t tell me you’re already drunk, Dai-chan!”  
  
“I’m not drunk, Keito… well not yet. But we have all night~ don’t we?”  
  
That’s when Massu, who was Arioka’s senpai in fashion design, spoke up:  
  
“We should play a game!”  
  
“Let’s play truth or dare!” Tegoshi eagerly replied  
  
“Good idea Tego-chan~” Koyama expressed, looking genuinely interested.  
  
Some of the guys rolled their eyes, but in the end they all agreed, so they all formed a circle.  
  
“Since it was my idea, I’m going first” no one argued, letting Tegoshi have his moment.  
  
“Let’s see, who should be the first victim~”  
  
“Victim!?” Daiki yelled out in surprise.  
  
Everyone started getting worried wondering who the first victim would be, everyone secretly hoping it wasn’t them knowing how much of a monster Tegoshi was.  
  
“I’ve decided! Inoo-chan! You’re my first victim~” Inoo feeling genuinely uninterested looked up to everyone's eyes on him.  
  
“Why me?” Inoo groaned out in annoyance.  
  
“Because I said so! Now truth or dare~”  
  
“Ugh fine. I choose dare” Inoo said, grabbing the nearest bottle of alcohol to prepare himself for the challenge ahead.  
  
“I dare you to sit in Aiba-chan’s lap for the rest of the game” Tegoshi looked very satisfied with the dare. Aiba didn't know what to say. It's not that he minded, Inoo-kun often helped him out with the university pets so he knew him quite personally. It's just that the zoologist had this not so little crush on his kohai. So for him to sit in his lap for the rest of the game was going to be a challenge.  
  
Inoo on the other side of the room seemed to be thinking. If it was anyone else he would’ve minded but Aiba was his Senpai, who had helped him a lot, he was also one of the people he genuinely enjoyed hanging out with. Inoo being the anti-social child he was didn't like people in general. He was going to need more alcohol for this.  
  
Inoo grabbed a full bottle of alcohol, taking a long sip. He then moved to sit in Aiba’s lap.  
  
“Sorry about this” He whispered.  
  
“It's not your fault, don't apologize” Aiba reassured Inoo that he was not blaming him. To help him get comfortable he wrapped his arms around the taller the boy.  
  
“I hope this is okay~” Inoo nodded his head, not saying a thing.  
  
“I guess it's my turn now~ Kame-chan~ truth or dare?”  
  
Kame took a long time to think about it. Reaching a decision, he looked up at Inoo.  
  
“I'll start off light, I say truth”  
  
“Truth? Let's see~ be honest, in this room who haven't you kissed? I'm genuinely curious about this.” Others in the room nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
“Who haven't I kissed?” Kame took a long look around the room. “There’s only one. Matsumoto-Senpai is the only one in the room who I haven't kissed.” Inoo gave Kame a look, before sighing.  
  
“To be honest I’m not surprised”  
  
“What's that supposed to mean? Anyway it's my turn right? Let's see, Yama-chan! Truth or dare?”  
  
  
“Eh, me?” Yamada yelled out in surprise. “Ummm dare?” Not sounding very sure about his answer.  
  
“Dare? Let's see~ I dare you to feel up Keito’s chest! For a good 3 minutes!”  
  
“His chest?! 3 minutes!?” Yamada squeaked out.  
  
“Yes his chest, unless you want to go with the ultimate punishment?” Kame told, giving Yamada an evil smirk.  
  
“Ultimate punishment? Knowing you it'll be worse. I think I I'll stick with what I have.”  
  
Yamada moved over to Keito and pushed him down onto his back. He sat in on the edge of Keito’s chest, just on top of his dick.  
  
“Sorry about this Keito, but a dare is a dare.”  
  
Keito just laid there not saying a word, probably too embarrassed with the situation.  
  
Yamada leaned forward and pulled back Keito’s yukata to reveal his well build and toned chest.  
  
“Remember you have to feel it for 3 minutes~” Kame reminded him.  
  
Starting with the top, Yamada pressed his hands against Keito’s collar bones, gently rubbing them. Yamada’s hands moved their way down to his breasts, brushing over Keito’s nipples. He rubbed his finger over them, reviving a small moan from the man under him. Both of their faces turning beet red in embarrassment. Yamada felt his dick twitch under his yukata. Finding himself a little uncomfortable, he began moving unconsciously on Keito, rubbing his ass against the other guy’s forming erection. He was rewarded with another moan from the poor aroused guy.  
“Keep going~ it's only been a minute~” Yamada heard from behind him. He just grunted in return. He could feel eyes on him but ignored them.  
  
Yamada moved then to Keito’s stomach, finding himself feeling the hard muscles. He moved his fingers back to the other’s breasts, giving them a hard squeeze.  
  
Keito looked so eatable under him like that. Half naked and very vulnerable. Face red, hands above him. What he could do to Keito in this position – Wait, he shouldn't be having dirty thoughts like this. That would not end well.  
  
Still uncomfortable and embarrassed, he moved again to shift his weight so he wasn't hurting Keito. He moved back further and found himself on top of the other boy’s hardening cock. Keito’s face turned bright red in embarrassment, looking away from Yamada’s own. Yamada, finding himself quite happy with this situation rubbed his ass against the hard erection, earring himself a very loud moan from the other. Of course it went straight to his own dick. He looked very delicious, oh what he could do to him- Yamada's thought process was cut off by a voice from behind.  
  
“Alright your 3 minutes is up~ well it was 5 but it was quite entertaining, but I don't think anyone here wants to see you have sex.”  
  
“I would gladly watch them get it on~”  
  
Inoo, who had turned his body around in Aiba’s lap to watch them was looking at them both with hungry eyes and a dangerous smirk.  
  
“Only you would, you perverty mushroom!” Daiki shouted from the other side of them room.  
  
“Hey I take pride in being a perverty mushroom, just ask Kota~” Inoo exclaimed proudly. Everyone took the chance to look at Yabu, who seemed to be half asleep. Next to him, Hikaru shook his shoulder to wake him up.  
  
“Eh, what is it? Eh Inoo-chan? Yeah he's a pervert~” Yabu laid down, placing his head in Shige’s lap, not really caring. Shige ran his hand through Yabu’s hair, and the latter snuggled further into his lap.  
  
“He reminds me of a cat” Shige mumbled to himself.  
  
“I believe it's my turn to ask someone?” Yamada who found himself quite comfortable on top of Keito asked.  
  
“Let's see, Toma-chan! You look very innocent over there, so truth or dare?”  
  
“Ahhh truth?” Toma replied not really sure about his answer.  
  
“Truth huh? Let's see if you had to kill, fuck or marry any 3 people in the room who would it be?”  
  
“Eh? Umm let's see, I would kill Nino, fuck Yama-chan and marry Kame. That's it right?”  
  
Yamada was about to reply but was distracted by a very loud blond.  
  
“Kei-chan, Kei-Chan~ I want a kiss~ kiss me Kei-chan~ Kei-chan~” Tegoshi was pulling on Koyama’s sleeve trying to get the other man to notice him but Koyama seemed very content on ignoring him.  
  
“La la la, I can't hear you~” Koyama had put his fingers into his ears, gladly ignoring Tegoshi, who was very upset about that and decided to try something else.  
  
“Fine then! I'll kiss Inoo-chan! He'll be more willing than you! You'll kiss me right Inoo-chan?” His attention shifted to Inoo, who looked more than willing.  
  
“Of course Tego-chan~”  
  
Inoo leaned over to Tegoshi and kissed him, and the other returned it with vigor. Within a matter of seconds Inoo’s tongue had slid into the other's mouth. Tegoshi lead out a moan into Inoo’s mouth letting him deepen the kiss. But it wasn't one sided, Tegoshi was fighting for dominance against Inoo and won. Inoo moved his body to push Tegoshi to the floor, letting his body fall on top.  
Koyama looked back over curious as to why the other had stopped bugging him, only to find him underneath another man with his tongue in said man’s mouth.  
  
Koyama being the very emotional drunk he was started crying, upset to find his boyfriend kissing another man. “TEGOSHI! HOW COULD YOU!?”  
Koyama screamed out, tears continuing to flow out.  
  
Aiba, who was on the other side of the two, looked ready to murder someone. Not wanting to see his crush kissing another man, he grabbed Inoo by the waist and pulled him back into his lap.  
  
“Mine!” Aiba growled possessively to Tegoshi before biting Inoo’s shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.  
Koyama who, on the other side, had yet to stop crying, wrapped himself over Tegoshi. Kissing and sucking him all over, as if he was marking his territory.  
  
“I HATE YOU YUYA!” He screamed at the other before taking Tegoshi’s lips with his. When Koyama pulled back, Tegoshi started laughing, Koyama threw him a confused look.  
  
“I love you too Kei-chan~” Tegoshi told the other, loving the affection he was receiving.  
  
The rest of the room was very confused as to what just happened, so they just decided to blame it on the alcohol and continue with the game.  
  
“I guess it's my turn? Chinen-kun truth or dare?” Toma turned his attention to the smallest of the group.  
  
“Give me a dare Ikuta-kun!” Chinen yelled out in happiness.  
  
“I dare you to give Takaki-kun a lap dance with a Christmas song”  
  
“Lap dance!?” Yuya was looking more frighten about the dare than Chinen despite not being the one doing it. Chinen on the other hand looked very satisfied with the dare he had received.  
  
“What Christmas song are we using?” Chinen asked.  
  
“How about jingle bells? It's very unsexy in a way”  
  
“Jingle bells huh? Alright I'll do it. Yuyan prepare yourself, because you are going to get the dance of a lifetime!” The man mentioned was quietly sitting there still in shock. Takaki moved himself to the chair to make Chinen’s lap dance easier to give.  
  
The small man stood up and took off his yukata, revealing that he was in fact wearing only his underwear underneath it. Takaki who was finally back in reality looked up then down, taking a big gulp realizing that this was actually happening.  
  
Jingle bells started playing in the background giving Chinen his cue to start. He began from the top, wrapping his hand around Takaki’s neck, bringing it back down his chest into his yukata then up again down his arm. He then slid himself into Takaki’s lap, placing his ass straight on top of the poor guy’s crotch. Chinen pulled himself close to Takaki, rubbing his face on his neck.  
  
Takaki’s face was very red at this point, finding it very hard to relax with Chinen’s ass rubbing itself against his forming erection. After 1 minute he snapped, grabbing Chinen by his hips smashing their lips together. The little dancer was very shocked by this at first, but he quickly kissed back, making it deeper and hotter. Takaki was the first to pull back for air.  
  
“Fuck Chinen, do you know what you do to me?” Chinen gave him a very innocent look and shook his head.  
  
“Woooh! That was great! Can I get an encore?” Takaki groaned and buried his head on Chinen's neck.  
  
“Oh my god Inoo, you’re my best friend but you have to be the biggest pervert out there I swear” Takaki said to the man who had yelled out.  
  
“Is it bad for me to enjoy seeing other-” inoo sentence was cut off by Aiba’s lips. Inoo melted into kiss, wrapping his arms around Aiba’s neck. Aiba pulled back and whispered into his ear.  
  
“If you keep up with those perverty comments I'll have to punish you~”  
  
“Ahhhh~ to be honest I would rather you punish me~”  
  
“Can we get back to the game?” Yamada interrupting their little moment.  
  
“Let's see, Matsumoto-san truth or dare?” Chinen told his target.  
  
“It has to be that hasn't it, I choose dare!”  
  
“So you like challenges huh? Let's see, I dare you to french kiss Kame-chan.” Chinen gave Matsumoto his signature evil smirk.  
  
“Wait what?” Kamenashi who had realized what Chinen said, looked up in shock.  
  
“It won't be that bad will it Kame-chan? I mean this way you will have kissed everyone in the room~”  
  
“Just a french kiss right? That shouldn't be too hard~” Matsumoto leaned over to Kame, grabbing the other’s hips to pull him closer. He leaned down and placed his lips on Kamenashi’s. Kame, who was not expecting that, moaned into the kiss, letting Matsumoto’s tongue explore his mouth. Kame was the first to pull back for air.  
  
“Fantastic~” Kame stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth, smirking.  
  
“Congratulations Kame-chan you have officially kissed everyone in the room~” Chinen sounded prouder about that fact than the person who had actually done it.  
  
“My turn huh? Kato-kun you've been so quiet over there, truth or dare?” Matsumoto had decided to pick the one who had said the least tonight.  
  
“Why me? Ugh if I pick dare I'll have to get up but truth could reveal some very embarrassing things. Why do you have to choose me?” Shige was very grumpy about being chosen.  
  
“Because your reactions are the best~”  
  
“Ugh fine, I choose truth!” Shige now reminded everyone of a child, with those pouting lips and crossed arms.  
  
“I have the perfect one, tell us your honest feelings about the man asleep in your lap”  
  
“My honest feelings about Yabu-chan? You have got to be kidding me.” Shige took a moment to think long about how he felt about the other man, of course he had thought about it before but he never told any except Koyama, who was sworn to secrecy as his best friend.  
  
“To be honest I have thought about this on many occasions but it wasn't until recently that I really realized what I felt…” Shige took a moment to gather courage.  
  
“Yabu is a very kind person, to me he's sweet and caring. Sometimes he reminds me of a caring father with the way he acts with his kohais. To me, Yabu is like a light, his smile warms my heart and he never fails to make me laugh.”  
  
“To me, Yabu is everything. I love the man below me.” Everyone was staring at Shige, definitely not expecting a confession to come out of him.  
Shige groaned and buried his face into his hands, very embarrassed by what he had just said. He closed eyes, grateful that Yabu was still asleep and didn't hear what he said.  
  
But he was proved wrong when he felt a pair of hands on his, and he pulled them apart to see Yabu below him smiling. He looked so happy in his lap, and Shige realized that Yabu must have heard every word he just said. He now felt even more embarrassed. Yabu leaned up and gave a quick peck to his lips.  
  
“I love you too Shigeaki-san~” Shige pulled Yabu into a hug, despite the awkward position.  
  
“Oh my god I can’t see this, it is so sickly sweet, I need more alcohol. Oh-chan pass me the bottle.” Nino who finally seemed interested in the game grabbed the bottle from Ohno and took a big sip. “Ah~ that helps a lot~”  
  
“I guess it's my turn, Ninomiya-kun truth or dare?”  
  
“I'm too lazy to do anything, so truth~” Nino didn't really care for the game at this point, he just wanted to have his wicked way with his precious oh-chan.  
  
“I have to ask but what exactly is your relationship status with Ohno-kun?” Shige couldn't help being curious, he wanted to know.  
  
“Relationship status? Well I guess it was bound to come out sooner or later but Oh-chan and I are legally married!” Nino looked very proud of that fact, Ohno looked half asleep nodding his head, agreeing with him.  
  
The rest of the room was quite shocked, Chinen looked like he might have a breakdown over the fact that his beloved Ohno-Senpai was actually a married man.  
  
“H….how? Isn’t it impossible for gay couples to marry in Japan?”  
  
The artist seemed to be more awake, when he answered with a dreamy smile.  
  
“It was three years ago. There was this very important video game convention in America. I went there with Kazu to find inspiration for one of my projects. We got married in Vegas.”  
  
“Am I the only one who isn’t surprised by this?”  
  
“Well since you’re the exception, and you know us so well Sho-chan, truth or dare?”  
  
Sakurai sighed, cursing himself for opening his big mouth when it was Nino’s turn to choose someone. But at this point he was too drunk to really care, so he chose dare.  
  
“Ok~ since you like rapping…. I dare you to make us a wonderful rap about… ummmmm… let’s seeeeee… Toma-kun!”  
  
Sho tried not to appear perturbed by the challenge, but he was failing miserably. Of course, Nino had to know that he had been crushing on his classmate since high school. And now he was going to look ridiculous in front of everyone, including his dear one.  
  
“Ok… let me think about it for a minute”  
  
He stared at the other economist for some time.  
  
“Ok… well… here I go…  
  
Yeah Yeah Yeah! Ikuta Toma Yeah Yeah  
  
He’s a cool guy  
  
With a nice hairstyle  
  
He’s very smart  
  
He’s such a sweetheart  
  
Like me he sucks at art  
  
He can be a devil  
  
He can be an angel  
  
But he will always be  
  
My number one! Yeah!”  
  
Sho mentally facepalmed, and tried to look at Toma, who was staring at him with big round eyes. He was interrupted in his daydreaming by the other’s cheers and clapping. They urged him to choose the next person.  
  
“Masuda-kun… truth or dare?”  
  
“I don’t feel like doing a dare. Truth~”  
  
“Well… tell me 3 things you can’t live without. Apart from basic necessities of course.”  
  
“3 things…. Chocolate, cause who can live without chocolate…. my design kit… and last but not least, my dear Dai-chan~”  
  
Arioka blushed and grumpily protested:  
  
“You only like me because I let you dress me up as a girl with the dresses you design”  
  
Massu was looking like a sad puppy, with tears in his eyes and an adorable pout.  
  
“So you think that I only like you wearing my dresses? That’s not true! I make them for you because I like you! You inspire me! I can’t do it for anyone else!”  
  
Tegoshi, who was sensing that the mood was getting too serious for a drunken party suddenly ruffled Massu’s hair.  
  
“Come on! You should choose the next victim!”  
  
The redhead was still pouting.  
  
“I choose Dai-chan”  
  
Everybody looked at Daiki, waiting for him.  
  
“I don’t want you to dare me. I choose truth.”  
  
“You guys are too boring~ you’re choosing too many truths!”  
  
“Shut up Tego-chan. Arioka Daiki, will you be my boyfriend?”  
  
They both looked shyly at each other.  
  
“Ok Massu-senpai!”  
  
They hugged happily and were about to kiss before they remembered that they were actually in the middle of the game with a bunch of perverted guys who would encourage them, and ask for more in Inoo’s case. So they just lightly pecked and cuddled.  
  
Arioka chose Yuto. He dared him to go to their teacher’s room and ask for a condom.  
  
“Wait guys… Speaking of condoms… Well I know it’s not really related to condoms, but to horniness in general…”  
  
“Get on with it Aiba-chan!”  
  
“Have you guys seen Yamada and Okamoto?”  
  
“Oh they’ve just escaped to the toilet to fuck like rabbits. They’ve been wanting each other since forever, so I don’t think they could control themselves after what happened”  
  
“Ugh I don’t want to know any more than this, Inoo-chan!”  
  
“I was just answering my boyfriend’s question, Chinen~”  
  
The mushroom head was right. The two new lovers were indeed in the toilet. A very naked Keito was sitting on the toilet seat, while an equally naked Ryosuke was riding him vigorously, trying not to moan too loud with an intense tongue battle.  
  
When Nakajima returned from his mission, he was empty-handed and pale as a ghost. Yaotome, who was his boyfriend immediately ran to him with a concerned look.  
  
“Yu-chan what happened?”  
  
Yuto began shivering. Hikaru hugged him tight.  
  
“Higa…Higashiyama… sen…sei… he… oh my god… I heard him…HEWASHAVINGPHONESEXWITHHISWIFE”  
  
No one understood what he was saying, so he tried to calm down and talked about his traumatizing experience again.  
  
“I was… I was about to knock on his door… but you know… since it’s a traditional inn… the doors are quite… thin…and before I could knock I… I heard him… he was on the phone… with his wife… he was DIRTY TAKING OH MY GOD I HEARD MY TEACHER HAVING PHONE SEX MY LIFE IS OVER!!!”  
  
All the guys were shocked, and were about to comfort the poor Yuto, when the most perverted insensitive guy asked:  
  
“The dirty talk, was it sexy?”  
  
“SHUT UP INOO!!!!!!”  
  
The mushroom head was yelled at by most of his classmates. He pouted and decided to sit on Aiba’s lap and cuddle.  
  
“I think we should try to sleep a little. It’s almost dawn, and we’ve had enough… excitements.”  
  
“Sho-chan is so serious. But I agree with him. Plus we’re all going to have one helluva hangover, so let’s not make it worse. Take example on my Oh-chan. He’s already sound asleep. The two horny brats too, as you can see.”  
  
The 20 of them were soon all in their futons, falling asleep almost instantly, happy and satisfied – and traumatized for poor Yuto. 

They didn’t have many sleep hours, and the majority of the group was having a very intense headache. The breakfast was served in the ryokan’s restaurant, where a smiling Higashiyama was waiting for them. It was very awkward to greet him, knowing what had happened the last night.  
  
“Are you alright, Nakajima-kun? Is there something on my face?”  
  
The still traumatized student didn’t meet the teacher’s eyes, and he went to the opposite side of the room. His classmates still didn’t know what he had heard when he went for his dare, but it must have been quite shocking. At least he had his boyfriend to comfort him. Hikaru was being very affectionate with him. And he was not the only one showing tenderness, since there were a lot of couples that were formed because of the game. The only remaining singles were Sho and Toma, and they were behaving in a very timid way towards each other.  
  
“You should both sort things out, guys. You’ve honestly been oblivious idiots for too long.”  
  
“Matsujun was an oblivious idiot before Kame-chan kissed him”  
  
“Ohno-kun! That’s not the point!”  
  
The two of them remained silent, but on the way back, Toma hurried into the bus to sit beside the rapper.  
  
“Sho-kun I… you… Do you like me?”  
  
Ikuta was very nervous, mentally scolding himself for his way of speaking.  
  
“And what if I do?”  
  
“Wel…. um… if I tell you that I’ve had a crush on you since our school days…”  
  
“And if I tell you that it’s been the same for me”  
  
“We are oblivious idiots, aren’t we?”  
  
“As long as you agree to go out with me, I don’t care.”  
  
They both laughed and held hands.  
  
“Kiss me, Sho-kun”  
  
And their lips joined and parted not long after, allowing their tongues to meet and battle. They were happy to have their romantic moment in peace, since almost everyone was sleeping, including a very hangover Inoo, who was happily snoring in Aiba’s lap.  
  
That night spent as a group was an unforgettable one, and they were all very grateful for all the memories that have been made. They all became closer to each other, and it became very obvious by the way they interacted in the following semester at JE University. They greeted each other, gathered in small groups to eat or have coffee, and helped each other out with projects and studying. They were 10 solid couples and 20 lifetime friends.

Higashiyama Noriyuki was calmly sipping his tea in his office, discussing with one of his old students.  
  
“Looks like it was a success, this end-of year trip. They even made a big effort in their reports.”  
  
“It’s thanks to you sensei.”  
  
“But it was your idea in the beginning, Ohno-kun. I just took care of the administrative procedures.”  
  
“We both know that you wanted to help them too! “Management 101” transformed into “Matchmaking 101” thanks to you”  
  
The teacher had a knowing smile on his face.  
  
“I was observant enough to notice that there was a love potential with those kids. And I noticed how annoyed you were. You actually care more than you’d like to show, don’t you”  
  
“Well they’re all my friends, and I want them to be happy. Next year I won’t be here anymore. Kazu and I are moving to the USA.”  
  
“You’re surely going to have a successful happy life with that husband of yours.”  
  
“Thank you sensei. I hope so.”  
  
The student got up and was about to leave, when Higashiyama stopped him.  
  
“By the way, Ohno-kun… Do you think Nakajima-kun has… forgotten?”  
  
“So you noticed him after all”  
  
“Oh please! How discreet can a drunk student in the middle of the night be?”  
  
“Well I think he has recovered from his traumatism.”  
  
“That’s good!”  
  
The teacher was relieved to hear that. His reputation as a sadist would really be at risk if anyone knew how much he actually loved being completely dominated by his wife in bed…


End file.
